


Frozen Guardian

by CollinAnthonyStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Hurt Tony Stark, I am not ready for it, I love Loki, I love tony, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i should be writing something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinAnthonyStark/pseuds/CollinAnthonyStark
Summary: What if Loki was still on earth while Iron man 3 happened and he finds Tony after he crashed with his suit, unconscious in the middle of the cold and dark forest.





	Frozen Guardian

It was cold ,dark, Tony’s head felt too heavy and like it was stuffed with cotton after a bad hangover. “Jarvis?” he asked into the darkness his voice cracking and just above a whisper. It wasn't Jarvis who answered. “Not quite man of Iron.” a silky voice with a way too familiar voice answered. 

Tony tensed up instinctively in the remaining parts of his battered suit, Mark 42 not quite ready for a fight just yet after it survived the dive into ocean. “What are you doing here reindeer games? Shouldn’t you be on Asgard in a cozy prison and a few guards there to hold your hand?” he opened his eyes wincing at the light coming from the ceiling light. While he blinked several times, he tried to make out his surroundings.

Loki hummed with a small smirk playing on his lips. “You be correct with your assumption if I hadn’t , as you mortals say been released early or rather released myself early. I can be rather persuasive if I need to be and quite charming I assure you.” He got up from he had been resting in the corner on an armchair reading quietly while Tony had been unresponsive. 

 

He stopped in front of the couch smirking at Tonys response. “You know the difference between you and us ‘puny mortals’ is that we don't release ourselves just like that.” Tony slowly moved into a sitting position, steadying himself when dizziness set in. He must have hit his head harder than he thought , which was entirely possible.

Lifting his gaze back up to meet Loki’s after the dizziness subsided Tony asked. “What am I doing here anyway? Don't get me wrong, I am thankful for the pick up out of the cold rock of ages , but there must be something in it for you.” 

Loki smirk slightly. “If you absolutely have to know. You interest me it is as simple as that and you can not be interesting while you are freezing to death don’t you agree? Besides you just fell from the sky conveniently close to my cottage.” He gestured around himself. “Apparently the ghost in your armor is malfunctioning at least that was last it said before it opened ur armor and left you lying in its remains.”

“First of all, Prince Charming, his name is Jarvis and he isn't a ghost but an A.I. - an Artificial Intelligence I programmed. Now back to my original question. Where the hell are we ? Are we in the antarctic? I am getting the wrong kind of blue balls right now.” he shivered heavily and cringe at the surge of pain going through his head.

“Well Stark your guess is as good as mine. We are after all on your little wretched planet full of pathetic ants. But I can assure you were actually still on Midgard I would not take even my worst enemy to a certain death on Jotunheim and as I told you earlier, it would rather dull on this planet without a clever mind around. As for the cold - I do enjoy it now and then.” Loki grinned, slowly stepping out of Tonys space and regarding him with his hands behind his back.

“What I would like to know in exchange , Anthony Edward Stark, is what you did to land in the middle of an have frozen tundra, soaking wet, injured and all alone. I assume not to venture out and pass some time, yes?” Loki turned away from Tony.  
He looked around the little cottage he had acquired, which wasn’t really big enough for two people, but Loki hadn’t planned for company and much for an Avenger to basically fall onto his doorstep. While Loki contemplated how to accommodate two people, Stark took that as chance to take a real look at his surroundings, because you know being face to face with supposedly imprisoned criminal isn't all that distracting. 

The cottage was small yes, but it looked comfortable enough. Like a home even - how long had Loki exactly been here? That was beside the point wasn’t it? Loki asked him how he had gotten here but he wasn’t sure he should be telling his story to one of the most wanted criminals on earth. 

“Alright you know what? I will tell you how I managed to land basically in your little den, bambi. Since you know you dragged my sorry ass inside instead of letting my freeze to death. I don’t know how up to date you are with the news…” He looked up at Loki’s unimpressed face and had to snort. 

“Why would I ever be up to date, as you say, with your petty mortal news?” Loki said with a raised eyebrow. Tony raised his hands in surrender. “Yeah okay stupid question, my bad. Okay long story short - There is a new little villain, called the mandarin threatening national security on TV and one of my best friends got put in the hospital because of all this, I lost my malibu home -since I thought it smart go give out my home address to the media and well.. Oh yeah I almost drowned while my home grumbled into the ocean around me.”

Tony scratched his goatee and ran his hand through his hair while letting out a tired sigh. “All in all a shit week, Rudolf.” Loki hummed as he said down on one of the armchairs in his cottage. “Sounds rather chaotic and that even without my help, I’m impressed. To be quite honest I would have liked to see something other than the monstrosity of a tower but alas it seems to late for that.”

Raising an eyebrow at Loki, Tony countered. “Hey my tower was good enough for this little invasion of yours, horny helmet! But yes I rather like my house in Malibu.” he shook his head. “So what does one do to make a phone call or to repair a suit out here? Because obviously I can’t stay here forever.” 

Tony glanced at Loki who, was in turn watching him. “I do not how to do either of those two things, but there is a small town a mile or so away.” Loki smirked slightly. “Don’t tell me you went grocery shopping??! God that image, I need to see that!” Tony laughed a little while sorting some of his armor pieces aside. 

“Well how would acquire food and drink otherwise? Your convenient stores are just that convenient.” Loki said with his eyebrows raised as if Tony had just lost all his brain cells and maybe he did who knows.


End file.
